This invention relates to a hermaphroditic coupling or connector useful in an anatomical thermal system and, more particularly, to the type of system employing two tubes for the conduction of the thermal fluid, i.e., for heating or cooling.
There has been widespread use of thermal pads for placement on the body of a patient so as to either heat or cool the area contacted. The pad is connected by supply and return tubing to a control mechanism which usually includes a pump or other prime mover. In the past, there have been instances of mis-connection whereby the return line was connected to the supply side and vice versa resulting in the need for readjustment. This significant drawback is avoided by the teachings of the instant invention.
The instant invention makes use of a pair of connecting elements having hermaphroditic ends, i.e., both male and female, which results in error-proof connection and operation. Additionally, the invention provides a novel squeezable latching means for releasably connecting together the two hermaphroditic elements.
Other objects and advantages of the invention may be seen in the details of the ensuing specification.